deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortune's End Timeline
:For the events in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, see Fortune's End Timeline (Off the Record). This timeline tracks the times and dates of important events and other happenings during the Fortune City Incident. Dead Rising 2 September 25, 2011 Before 3:00 am *Chuck Greene, Leon Bell, Anim White, and Kristopher Bookmiller compete on Terror is Reality. Tyrone King and his co-hostesses, Amber and Crystal Bailey, present the winner with his prize money. *An unknown assailant in Chuck's show outfit plants a bomb at the Fortune City Arena, releasing the zombies in captivity. *The resultant zombie outbreak causes the deaths of Pat Berkson, Andrea Brenser, Helen Bonner, Drake Danton, Tom Ebersole, Jeremiah Eckland, Noah Hawthorne, Adrian Lee, Alice Paynter, Lance Pennington, Lucas Pontremoli, Irwin Sagehorn, Jenny Slaten, Kalee Timmons, Shaun Wexler, several employees and spectators at the arena, in addition to Luke, Leah, and an unnamed woman as they attempt to flee through the streets. *Fortune City is subsequently overrun with zombies. Chuck watches as they tear apart the resort, and quickly heads off to find safety. *Raymond Sullivan allows Chuck, Katey, Anim, Kris, Skylar Ali, Lulu Barra, Wade Coopwood, Chrystal Kennedy, Tamara Stein, Kirby Wilkinson, and the CURE activist Stacey Forsythe into the Fortune City Emergency Shelter. Chuck is only allowed in after showing Sullivan Zombrex because of the wound on Katey's arm. *Stacey overhears Chuck admitting that he is out of Zombrex, and tells him where he can find some. 3:00am *Chuck takes a map, and starts looking for his daughter Katey's Zombrex. *Denyce Calloway is terrorized by three looters in Roy's Mart. 4:00am *Ted Smith looks for "fresh meat" for the tiger Snowflake in the Yucatan Casino. *Lenny Mooney hides from Ted and Snowflake in the manager's office. 6:00am *LaShawndra Dawkins is cornered by zombies in The Dark Bean. *Gordon Dawkins hides from zombies in Casual Gals. 7:00am *Chuck injects his daughter Katey with Zombrex. *Chuck and Stacey find out on the news that Chuck has been framed for the outbreak. *After arriving at the Fortune City Hotel, Chuck finds Rebecca Chang, who brings him to the security office at the Fortune City Arena. *Sullivan threatens to kick Katey out after watching TV and discovering the news segment on Chuck being the cause of the outbreak, but believes him on being framed. 9:00am *Chad Elchart and Doris Elchart are separated from each other in the Platinum Strip. 10:00am *After losing her glasses, Esther Alwin waits to be served at Children's Castle. 11:00am *Kenneth Walsh and Jack Ellis fight off a small crowd of zombies in Shanks. 1:00pm *Brittany Beck and Stuart Holmes break slot machines in the Americana Casino to claim their compensation. 2:00pm *A drunken showgirl, Kristin Harris, is found in the security office of the Americana Casino. 2:30pm *Leon Bell kills Carlos Mertiz and challenges Chuck to a fight. 3:30pm *Kevin Meyers, Curtis Ellenton, Brian Scherbey, and John Boog are found playing a board game in the South Plaza 5:00pm *Trixie-Lynn Horton and Elrod Bumpkins are trapped in a dressing room in the Fortune City Arena after setting the door on fire. *Brandon Whittaker prepares to infect Vikki Taylor with a zombie in the bathrooms at the Americana Casino. 7:00pm *The zombies become more aggressive at night. 7:30pm *Several mercenaries are seen carrying heavy equipment at the Palisades Mall entrance to the underground tunnels. *Chuck pursues Tyrone King on a motorcycle and stops him from escaping by train. *Jared Davis barricades himself in Wily Travels shortly after being bitten by a zombie. 10:00pm *Sven Blaaborg attempts to resuscitate the injured Tim Duggan at the One Little Duck Bingo, but Tim dies. 10:30pm *Jasper Sanford is found at the roof of Hamburger Fiefdom. *Cinda Smith is held captive by the psychopathic chef Antoine Thomas in Cucina Donnacci. September 26, 2011 3:00 am *Terri Glass protects her friend, Willa Harris, from zombies in South Plaza. 4:00am *Three members of Angel Lust, Jeanna Slick, Allen Ash, and Floyd Stone, are found performing at a stage on the Silver Strip. 7:00am *Chuck injects Katey with Zombrex. 8:00am *Erica Mayes, Rosa Collins, and Bessie Kent are found around some merchandise from Kathy's Space. 10:00am *The mercenaries attempt to break into the casino vaults. *Chuck stops the mercenaries and destroy the three power drills. *Chuck stops the mercenaries from escaping with money in an Armored Van. 12:00pm *Brent Ernst roams near Kids' Choice Clothing to avenge Louise Jameson's death. 12:30pm *Linette Watkins is found near the tanning beds in The Venus Touch. 5:00pm *Randy Tugman forces his father Emanuel to marry him and Danni Bodine at Swept Away. 7:00pm *Janus Razo is found near the Atlantica Casino in search of a bodyguard. 8:00pm *Luz Palmer fights off a small crowd of zombies in SporTrance. 9:30pm *Stuart attempts to get several survivors to rebel against Chuck. 11:00pm *Carl Schliff roams the Royal Flush Plaza in search of somebody to sign his special delivery form. *Amber and Crystal hold Rebecca hostage after a false promise to meet her and Chuck. September 27, 2011 1:00am *Jessica Howe, Nevada Slim, and Jacob Skinner are found playing poker in the Atlantica Casino. 2:00am *Richard Kelly is found searching for food in Dining at Davey's. 3:00am *Chuck and Rebecca see a helicopter land at the rooftop of the Fortune City Hotel. *Lenny offers the passcode to the Yucatan Casino vaults. *Nina Suhr, Cora Russel, and Summer Chavez are found at the pool in the Palisades Mall. 4:00am *Seymour Redding hangs Justin Tetherford in the South Plaza. *Ray Teller hides from Seymour in an unfinished store. 6:00am *Johnny Pipes, Gretchen Peregrine, Wallace Hertzog, and Left Hand Lance need a cement saw and plates at KokoNutz Sports Town in the Palisades Mall *Woodrow Rutherford is found looting ATMs in the Slot Ranch Casino. 7:00am *Chuck injects Katey with Zombrex. 9:00am *Jack, Kristin, Woodrow, Cora, and Trixie-Lynn request Chuck to play strip poker with them. *Earl Flaherty, Johnny James, Derrick Duggan, and Deetz Hartman kill a man in the Fortune Park. 9:15am *Europa Westinghouse is found in her underwear at the Fortune City Hotel. 11:00am *Jared requires Zombrex. 11:30am *Randolph Allen, a failing artist, is found at The Cleroux Collection. 1:00pm *Bill Montagu is found playing the slot machines at the Shamrock Casino. 1:15pm *Dean Wayne is found shooting zombies at The American Historium. 3:00pm *Bibi Love holds Allison Perkins, Juan Lee, and Cameron Welch hostage while she performs at the Slot Ranch Casino stage. 4:00pm *Luz asks for a golf club to replace her lost one. 6:15pm *Tammy Blaine is found in mermaid costume at the Atlantica Casino. 8:00pm *Andy Talbat contemplates suicide at the Palisades Mall. 9:00pm *Sven asks for vodka or whiskey to treat wounds. 11:00pm *Walter Morris and Royce St. John fight over a comedy trophy in Hot Excitorama. September 28, 2011 12:00am * The World's Most Dangerous Trick begins, in which Reed Wallbeck and Roger Withers kill Madison Lainey while attempting a magic trick in the Atlantica Casino. 2:00am *Lillian Payne contemplates suicide at the rooftop of the Fortune City Hotel after being separated from her mother. *Camille Payne is found fighting off zombies in the Atlantica Casino. 4:00am *Vikki asks Chuck to save a plant from extinction. 7:00am *Chuck injects Katey with Zombrex. 8:00am *Johnny Pipes, Wallace Hertzog, Left Hand Lance, and Gretchen Peregrine fight off zombies at KokoNutz Sports Town after being locked out of their hideout. 9:00am *The cleanup squad led by Dwight Boykin are wiped out by gas zombies. *Sgt. Boykin holds Rebecca hostage at the Underground Tunnels. *Matthew Kuss and Michael Woo fight off gas zombies in the Fortune Park. After 9:00am *The Safe House is breached by zombies. *Tyrone King is bitten by a straggling zombie at the Safe House, while attempting to escape. Chuck may or may not give him Zombrex. *Chuck investigates the underground lab. *Pearce Stephens and Mark Bradson attempt to fight off Chuck. *Sullivan kills Rebecca and escapes to the Yucatan Casino. *Chuck defeats Sullivan. He calls for help and evacuation choppers are sent in. Overtime (Ending S) *Tyrone King holds Stacey and Katey captive while demanding Chuck to collect several items for him. *Tyrone King confronts Chuck at the Fortune City Arena. TK is beaten and Chuck throws him into a horde of zombies. Chuck, Katey and Stacey then leave the arena and head for evacuation. Dead Rising 2: Case West September 29, 2011 Before 7:00am *Chuck is left behind, and remains the only living human in the city. He is trapped inside an elevator with a zombified TK. *Frank West arrives in Fortune City to pick up Rebecca, but he instead finds Chuck and saves him from zombie TK. Frank learns of Rebecca's death and the truth about Phenotrans. He allows Chuck to accompany him to a Phenotrans Facility to the west, which he was going to investigate with Rebecca. After they leave, Fortune City is presumably destroyed by the military. 7:00am *Chuck and Frank hack into two terminals in an attempt to obtain information about the Phenotrans facility. *Hernando Arisa is surrounded by zombies in the Loading Bay. *Lisa Hersey hides from zombies in the Living Quarters of the facility. *Alicia Hobbes hides in the Research Laboratory and requests an electric prod from Chuck. 4:00pm *Chuck and Frank return to the shipping office, where Frank's source suggests that they travel to the director's office to find evidence to clear Chuck's name. *After acquiring the keycard for the director's office, Chuck and Frank discover that Zombrex relies on zombies and is not synthetic as Phenotrans claimed. In anger, Chuck throws his Zombrex dose, which trips a motion detector alarm. As Chuck and Frank attempt to leave the room, they are caught by two Hazard Units. *Robert Staymore is surrounded by zombies in the Holding Pens and requests a Security AR from Chuck. *Allie Jack fights off a small crowd of zombies in the Harvesting Room. *As Chuck and Frank return to the shipping office, the source reveals he has Frank's evidence, but he is trapped in the secure lab. *Regina Dee fights off a small crowd of zombies in the Storage Bay and and requests a human heart and a human liver from the labs. *Mizuki Tanahara is found in the Underground Tunnel of the facility. *Jerry Sampson is found in the Living Quarters. Chuck and Frank must bring him a Laser Sword and a Lightning Gun. September 30, 2011 1:00am *The source has downloaded the evidence, but needs Frank and Chuck to break in and let him escape. They need to cut the power by destroying the generator with C-4 explosives and a detonator. *Dean Templeton hides from zombies in the Server Room of the facility. He requests an Energizer mixed juice. *Chuck and Frank destroy the power generator in the Power Room to gain access to the Secure Laboratory. After they enter the lab, Isabela Keyes is revealed to be the source. Marian Mallon reveals herself as the head of the facility, and Chuck and Frank fight Harjit Singh. *After Harjit is defeated, Chuck and Frank discover that there has been a cure for zombification the whole time. The facility's self-destruct countdown starts, while Chuck scrambles to find the cure. However, Frank makes it clear to Chuck that they wouldn't be able to locate it in time, and they escape before the entire facility is destroyed. Frank and Chuck leave with the evidence that Phenotrans were the ones behind the Fortune City outbreak. Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Timelines